Kidnapped! Again
by doactionsneedreasons
Summary: Erak is kidnapped and Hal and the Herons go off in search for help, running into who else but Will, Halt and Horace.


Hal

"Land!" Hal heard Stig calling from the front of the _Heron. _

They had been following the pirates for days now, with no land in sight for 4 days straight. After a large crew of pirates had led an attack on the boys' hometown of Hallasholm and kidnapped Oberjarl Erak, the Heron Brotherband had set off immediately after them. The pirate ship, which was red and sailed the classic black pirates' flag had been sailing southwest vaguely in the direction of Araluen.

After hearing Stig out- the land appeared to be Redmont Fief- Hal considered his options. A) They could go onshore and seek help for the Oberjarl and Edvin, who had been wounded by a stray arrow from the pirates while attempting to recover the Oberjarl. or B) They could continue following the pirates South and hope to find them weaponless and defenseless (which wouldn't happen)

After brief consideration, Hal made his decision. "Guys!" he called "Head for the land! We may find help for Edvin and even the Oberjarl! There are rumors that he received help from friends here once before!" The crew nodded, and within 3 hours, they were safely beached.

"What should we do now?" Hal asked Thorn uncertainly.

"I know a Ranger named Halt in Redmont Fief. I met him while on board _Wolfwind. _Perhaps we could enlist his help." Thorn turned to Jesper. "Would you stay here with Edvin?" Jesper nodded glumly. Of course they were right not to trust him around anyone that could be easily pickpocketed. So leaving jesper and Edvin behind, Wulf, Ulf, Hal, Thorn, Stig, Stefan, and Lydia made their way toward Castle Redmont.

As they came closer, it was evident that a celebration of great importance was occurring. Each of the crew looked at each other as if t say _no you go and barge in. _Finally Lydia spoke up. "I'll go. I'm less threatening." Thorn insisted on accompanying her and the rest of the crew sat down onf the ground to await theor return. Finally Stefan broke the silence.

"D' you think Edvin 'll be all right?" he asked uncertain whether or not he should breach the topic of Edvin's injury. "I mean it's pretty bad." he added. Everyone's face was grim. Edvin ad been hit in his side and had been running a fever for 2 days straight.

**Will**

As the doors to the room opened, Will had a fleeting thought, which was _Scandians sure have a habit of barging in on weddings. _Of course, he hadn't really minded when the wedding in question had been that of halt and Lady Pauline. Now that it was his turn to get married, though, the thought of a mission was fairly annoying.

Will shook his head, wrenching himself out of his thoughts, just in time to see a man about Halt's age and a young girl of about 16 or 17 walk in. He immediately recognized the man. Thorn, He had been on _Wolfwind _right after he and Evalyn had escaped from slavery in Scandia. The girl was obviously not Scandian. She was slight, with olive skin and dark hair. Possibly Limmatan.

Will shook his head and walked toward them. "What's happened?" he asked. The girl looked toward Thorn, who nodded.

"I'm Lydia and this is Thorn. We're traveling with the Heron brotherband and are seeking medical assistance and other." Lydia took a deep breath. "The Oberjarl has been kidnapped. We need help. We were following the pirate ship that took him, but stopped here seeking backup. Can you help?" Will nodded.

"I'm Will." he said. "This is Halt." Will pointed to Halt, who had come to stand beside him. "This is Horace." He gestured to the warrior who was picking his way over. "And this is Alyss, my fiancé." Alyss was walking over as well. "Of course we can help. We can postpone this event." He looked to his left at Alyss, who looked positively furious. "I can come. Horace too, he's an expert warrior, and Alyss is out best diplomat besides Lady Pauline, so of course she should come. Why don't you stay for the night and we'll set off tomorrow. Halt?" he said, turning. "Are you coming?" Halt shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Well." Will said, turning back to the foreighners. "Why don't you go and get the rest of your brotherbad while we locate rooms for them? We'll send a team down to the shore to get your injured friend.


End file.
